Cinder Brother
by Snakeskull
Summary: He lost everything when the ten-tails attacked his village. Can he use the power he have to protect everyone he cares about or will it destroy him from within. While trying to save his sister before it's to late. please leave a review and have a great day.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I hope you all have a great day. I been imagening this one for awhile now so here it is. Btw is it just me or does Cinder look like Lust from fullmetal alchemist. Still looking for a beta how can you tell if someone is active still. I don't own Naruto or RWBY they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 1;**

It was was a bright sunny day, you could see kids playing with each other and family walking the street. But you can see two people in front a a air ship ready to take off. The first person was a girl that look to be nine years old, long black-ashen hair that stops just below her shoulders, amber eyes, pale white skin tone, 4'5 inch, wearing a red short sleeve shirt that had red fires design going up the right arm to the neck, black pants, and ashen shoes.

"I be right back okay. I just need to pick up something I left behind at school." she said with a smile on her face to her little brother.

"Please don't go Cinder I feel like something bad is going to happen but I don't know why." he said with a worry look on his face. he was 4 years old, black-ahsen neck length hair, amber eyes, peach tan skin tone, 3'5 inch, wearing an dark orange short sleeve shirt that had red fire design going up the left arm to the neck, dark red pants and ashen shoes. He was hold a red stuff fox that had nine tails.

"Don't worry Naruto nothing can go wrong remember we are both Falls and what does that mean?" she ask with a smile on her face.

"It's mean we can get through anything as long that we never give up." he said with a big smile on his face looking up to his sister.

"Thats right. Now I need to go okay." she said with a smile on her face.

"Okay but here take Kurama with you he will protect you." he said with a big smile on his face before handing her his stuff animal.

"Okay little brother. Now please stay safe and don't get in trouble. I love you Naruto." she said with a smile on her face before lissing his forehead.

"I love you too Cinder have a safe trip big sister." he said with a big smile on his face. Waving at her as he watch the air ship flying away. Once he couldn't see it anymore he started to run back home that he and his sister lived at. It wasn't big but it was okay for them as they didn't need much and everyone is nice to them.

Everyone know of them because of their parents saved a lot off lives. And because of that he and his siter both wants to become hunter to protect everyone her and to make their parents proud of them. But they didn't have any hunter school here so his sister had to go to school that was out of their small village. The reason why they didn't have a hunter school here was because the walls that surround the village had torrents on the tops and any grim. hat came by was kill quickly before they could even reach the walls, but also it was still a new village that not many people heard of. The only place that knows about them is Atlas and Vale as they help build the walls that they said it was grimm proof. The name of the villages was called Konohagakure which mean the Village hidden in the Leaves

"Hmmm what should I eat?" he thought to hemself before looking throught the cabinets.

 **Somewhere else**

"Mommy please don't go." two childern said while holding onto a women legs. The women look to be in her late 20's, black hair with red highlights shoulder length, silver eyes, white skin tone, 5'6inch, 35b cups wearing black blouse, black waist cincher with white lacing, black skirt with white trimmings, black boots with white trimming, and finishing it off was a white cloak.

"I have to go Ruby, Yang. It's important that I do." she said with a small smile on her face.

The first one was four years old. black hair with red highlight chin length hair, silver eyes, white skin tone, 3'3 inch, wearing a red sweater that has pockets and a hoodie, black skirt, black shoes. Her names is Ruby Rose her daughter.

The next was six years old, long bright-gold hair that was wavy in two pony tails, pale white skin tone, lilac eyes, 4'3 inch, wearing tan shirt with a black belt going around her stomach just below was two flaps of her shirt, black shorts, orange socks, brown shoes. Yang Xiao Long her step-daughter but thought her as her own.

"But you promise to make cookies." they said with a pout on their face.

"I know sweeties but once I come back we will make the biggest cookie okay." she said with a smile on her.

"You promise mommy." they said with a big smile on her face while Ruby was drooling a little bit.

"Yes I promise. Now I have to go I love you two now go to bed good night sweet dream." she said with a smile on her face.

"We love you two mommy." they said before running off to their room.

"What is this mission again?" her boyfriend ask. Making her turn around with a smile still on her face. He look to be in his late 20's, short blond hair with two strand stcking out on top, blue eyes,two patch of beard on his jaw bone,tan white skin tone, 6 feet, a tattoo on his left arm, wearing brown vest over his tan dress shirt, red bandana on his left arm, cut off sleeve on his right arm, brown cargo pants, and black shoes. His name is Taiyang Xiao Long.

"I have to follow this grimm which we call the ten-tails lion and it huge even bigger then Beacon everyone is trying to figure out where it came from. I have to do is to follow it and look out to see if it have a week spot anywhere because heard nothing faze it don't matter what it hits with. And with my eyes and semblance I can hopefully freezes it, or if it doesn't work I can telelaport away far enough to escape." she said with a serious look on her face.

'Please yet me come and help you." he said with a pleading look on his face.

"No I cannot yet you come just in case something does happen. You have to take care of our children." she said without missing a beat.

"Yet me.." he couldn't finish as he was interrupted by a chop to his neck making him unconscious.

As she drag him to the couch she hope he forgive her for what she did. "Sorry love we been arguing about this for to long. please forgive and see you soon I love you." she said before she left but she didn't see a figure leave througth a portal following her.

 **Back with Naruto**

"Hmm where is she coming back it shouldn't take this long to get back." he thought to himself as it was already eight. " I know I should go get her some ramen and go wait for her at the landing space. I hope she doesn't get mad at me." he said out loud while walking outside to his favorite restaurant stand.

Once he got inside as it was only a five minute walk there. "Can I get miso ramen to go?" he ask with a smile on his face.

"Yes you can. Why is it to go and where is your sister?" the women ask that was behind the counter. She had black hair with grey highlight, brown eyes, tan skin tone, 5'5inch, 35D, wearing a white shirt and blue pants, and black shoes.

"She still on her way home, I want to get her something to eat once she got here. So I'm go to wait at the landing stock for her." he said with a big smile on his face.

"I don't think that a good idea Naruto you would get in trouble."but before they could finish they heard

 **"ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"**

"What is that. Stay in here Naruto." she said witha firm voice as she went outside to check it out. What she saw scared her to death before she ran back inside. She grab him by his arm and start running away as fast as she can throw the back.

"What going on Crystal?" he ask as he ran with her.

"A grimm a huge one we need to get to the landing port now." she said as they ran fast as building fell behind them just from it roar. As they kept running they saw something glowing red behind them. Turning around they saw the grimm had a red ball in it's mouth pointing at the villages.

"Nooo." she yell in shock something like that would destroy the village. She grab Naruto and ran faster as she could as they finally got to the port they saw all the ships were gone.

"Naruto I want you too jump into the water okay I will be right behind you okay.' she said with fake smile on her face know she won't make it. "You need to live, He will be the one with his sister that will save the world in the darkest hour. I watch you two grow up and I wish I could still but this is the last thing I can do you both." she thought to herself.

"Noo we can go together." he said with a scared look on his face.

"No go in first I will be right behind you." she said with a smile on her face wanting him to go in. "We have no time hurry up and go into the water." she said with a firm voice.

"No I can't please come with me/" he begging her but before he can say or do anything else he felt himself be push into the water. "Why did you push me in here?" he ask while looking up to her.

"Sorry Naruto but I won't make it. Please live a long and good life, find someone that is specail to with you're heart. Please find your sister." she said with a smile on her face before activating her simblance 'Forbibden Simblance: Diamond Berrier." she yell out as she look at the beast that was in front of her. As she heard Naruto yell out for her but she couldn't stop now even if she wanted to. Her body already started to turn into diamond to make the barrier strong as possible to last the blast.

"Good bye Naruto Please take care of yourself and find your sister." she said with a smile as she fully disappear into the diamond berrier.

" **NOOOOO"** he scream while he cry watching her disappear. As he look for a way to escaped he look up at the beast the griim. "Why Why did it have to attack my village my home. But all the answer he got was a big flash of light as it shot the ball at the village.

 **Couple of miles away from the village.**

"Why is it attacking the village? Summer thought to herself as she saw it fire a beam at the village. As she cover her eyes from the blast wave she had to hold onto the tree in fear of beinh blown away from the blast of the explosion.

As she uncover her eyes she saw what shock her to her very core. The village was gone nothing but a huge crater. "How powerful is this thing just to do this with one attack." she said out loud as she watch the beast leave the village.

"I need to check if anyone survive even by a slim chance." she thought to herself before she teleport into the village. As she look around the crater she didn't even see pieces of buildings it look like a village never even existed here at all. " **Hello anyone out there**." she yell out as she walked around the crater looking for anyone alive even by a slim chance. Just as she was about to give up on finding anyone alive she heard something crumbling to her left, as she turn around to the sound she saw was a a big ball shape diemand. but she thought nothing of it as it wasn't as person.

Just as she was about to teleport to chase the ten-tail she heard someone crying from the same direction where the ball was at. As she turn around and ran she didn't saw the lion comeing back. As she finally reach the ball which wasn't a ball anymore as it was falling apart. She looked down and saw was a child that was crying.

"Hi little fella everything is going to be okay." she said with a smile on her face trying to cheer him up even thought it won't help much.

"Hii *hicup* What happen and where am i?" he ask here while rubbing his eyes.

"What is the last thing you remeber." she ask with a kind voice.

""Umm the last thing i Remeber was Crystal telling me to stay alive and find my sister. Then she turn into a diamon before everything else turn white." he said before he starts crying againat the lost of something he thought of as another big sister.

"Shhhh everything is going to be okay the grimm is gone. What is your name mine is Summer Rose." she said to him with a small smile on her face.

"Are you sure thats it gone? My name is Naruto Falls." he said while looking at the ground.

"Yes I'm sure I saw it leave I beem chasing it for couple of days now, trying to find it weekness. My name is Summer Rose and I'm a huntress ." she said with a kind smile on her face before helping him up.

"Wow that's amazing. My big sister is learning to become one ." he said with a small smile on his face while rubbing his face.

"Really? Does that mean your sister is alive." she ask him.

"Yup she went back to school to get her things because she forgot them We didn't have a hunter/huntress school here." he said with a his eyes close.

"Thats good. Where is the school at? I can go there and drop you off at the school to meet your sister." she said with a smile on her face.

'Really you would do that pretty lady." he ask with a smile on his face.

"Yes and thank you but remeber I told you my name before." she said with a smile on her face.

"I'm ready to go how are we..." he trail of as he looked up.

"Whats wrong?" she ask wondering why he trail off on what hje was sayying.

He scream while pionting behind her. As she turn around to see what he was pointing at, she saw that it was the grimm. "How in the hell didn't I hear it coming or sense it?" she thought to her as she saw it paw was about to hit them. As she try to grab Naruto something she saw him start to glow bright red. "What happening to him. Is he activating his semblance?" she thought to herself. But before she could say or do anything everything went red.

"Ahhhhhhh" he scream out as he felt a great deal of energy within himself with his eyes closes Red energy shot out of him toward Summers and the grim wrapping both of them up. Before dragging them both into Naruto. Making him pass out from the pain.

 **At the edge of the forest.**

" **Rooosssseeee!"** the mysterous figure called out as it was the grimm bring it claw down on them. But just as it was about to hit them, a big flash of red came shooting out of his stomach. Grabbing both of them, the grinn and Rose before pulling them both into the boy before another flash of light came out of the boy even more brighter then before making it close it eyes. Once the light receded the figure open it eyes shock as both the grimm and Rose were gone leaving only the buy. "What did he do to them?" the figure thought before apearing in front of the unconscious boy but what shock even more was the appearance of the boy had ten tails of a lion grimm white bone going to the tip with red edge lines going up them all with black fur tips with some red and ashen-grey highlights.

As the figure kneeling down to the boy it checked the boy pulse. Seeing that the boy is still alive. It decided to open the child eyes as she lefted the right eye eyelid what it saw shock it to the very core. Looking back at it was silver eyes just as it friend Rose. Deciding to open the other eye to make it hunch right as it open it. It saw that the eye was also silver before slowly going back to being amber. "I need to tell Ozpin right away." it thought before picking up the child and opening a portal before entering it.

 **With Cinder**

 **"Noooo this can't be happening.. Naruto please be alive please I can't lose you."** Cinder cry out as she fell to her knees as she watched the news. She been trying to to have the pilot to take her therer so she can find her little brother, but they wouldn't taker even holding her down so she didn't try to run to here village.

"Hey little one where is your family?" A women ask while kneeling down in front of her.

"Leave me alone I don't want to talk to you." she told the women not even looking up.

"What wrong little one. Here you dropped this by the gaurd." the women said while holding up the stuff animal to the girl..

As she looked up she saw the stuff animal that her brother gave her. "Give me that don't touch it." she said with a firm voice as she snatch her stuff animal away froom the womenm with a glare on her face.

"Easy little one. I was just returning it to you I saw you drop it." the women said.

"My name is not little one, it's Cinder and leave me alone?" she said to the women

"Where is your family why are you by yourself?" ther women ask.

"None of your busniess." she said before hugging the stuff animal.

"Where they at the village that was just destroy by the grimm?" the women ask. But the only answer she got was a stiff body and saw the girl hug the stuff animal even more. "Ohh I'm sorry for you're lose Cinder." She said

"Just leave me alone."she said with tears falling from her eyes. She doesn't wabt to believe that her brother is dead.

""Do you want to know the truth this all could of been avoided, and your family would be alive still" the women said with a small frown on her face.

"What do you mean? How could this have been avoided?" She ask not even looking up.

"Atals and Vale knew the grimm was heading to your village. But they didn't they decided to abandon the village " the women said with a small frown on her face.

"What do you mean you lying they would never abandon us." she yells out at the women.

"I'm telling the truth. Why would I lie to you when I'm just telling you the truth, I have it all recorded thats my proof and I will help you on getting back to your village." the women said as she hold out a scroll in her hand.

"Why are you telling me this?" she ask while looking at the scroll.

"Because it won't be the frist time that they have done this. Because of them I lost my brother." the women said with a sad look on her face

"Oh I'm sorry for your lost. But how do you know that they did that you you home?" she ask the women.

"One day I was walking and by chance it was by a bar so i decided to stop for a drink, as I enter the bar it wasa decent one. As I walked to the counter to order a drink I couldn't help but notice that there were three council men and two council . As I gotten closer to them I heard what they were talking about as they gotten drunk. They were talking on how they abandon the village and calling all of the hunters away so the grimm can over run the village leaving no survivors. Once I heard that I left right away but swore to myself and on my Brother that the Kingdoms shall fall and a new Kingdom shall rise so no one has to ever suffer again from greedy people where everyone is equal." the women said with a frown on her face.

"Okay I will watch the video for proof." she said while she was thinking on what the women said.

"Okay here you go I will make sure no one come by you so you can watch it in peace." the women said before turning around making sure no one comes close.

As Cinder press play on the video.

 **Somewhere else**

"What do you mean that there no survivors, what happen to the ships and huntsmen and hunteress that we sent there?" a men in his late 20's, tousled silver hair with some black highlights, thin brown eyes, white skin tone, 6 ft 6 inch tall, he wearing a purple shade glass spectacles, a small purple cross-shaped pin on the crowl around his neck, unzip suit over a button vest and a green shirt, dark green pants. holding a mug that had the beacon academy emblem on it.

"We don't know what happen Ozpin we were on our way there to evacuate the village but all of a sudden a bunch load of grimm came out of no where, and attacked us. By the time we killed all of the grimm the village was gone nothing left but a crater." a women said in here early 20's, very light blonde hair tie in a bun with a curl hanging down on the right side of her face, bright green eyes, pale white skin tone, 6 feet 5 inch, wearing a thin ovular glasses, dangling teal earing that matches the pendant hanging on her collar, white long-sleeved, pleatedtop that has a wide keyhole neckline, gauntlet cuffsthat flare in pleats at the wrist, black high-waist pencil skirt with bronze button, black stocking, wear black boots with black heels, cape with a purple inside while the outside is black styleized to end with flames with diamond-shaped bronzed beads.

"Are you sure Glynda that there were no survivors?" he ask her while leaning back in his cheer depressed on failling on saving everyone in the village.

"Yes we are sure, there were no way anyone had survive that attack." the now know women know as Glynda said.

But before they could say anything else a portal opens up beside them. Making them jump while pulling there weapon aiming at the intruder.

"Put your weapon down it just me." the women said with a calm tone in her voice.

"Raven why are you here, and what is in your arm? Ozpin as he eye the bundle in her arms.

"I don't know his name but he did do something that is troublesome and dangerous." she said with a before putting he boy on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Ozpin and Glynda ask at the same time.

"He activated his semblance which is dangerous because he absorded the ten-tail and my best friend Summers." she said while she hates the boy she can't blame him for what he did it on accident.

"What do you mean how could he have them both inside of him?" Ozpin ask shock on what he was hears as well as Glynda.

"I don't know but it his semblance I don't know what he can do with it. But I do know that Summers and the ten-tails are still alive inside the boy so here my warning if anything happen to him and he dies. **BEACON WILL FALL!** " she yell out at the end before open a portal and leaving.

They both look at the child that was sleeping on the couch shocked on what they heard. And for once in Ozpin life doesn't know what to do.

What they didn't know was that this child is either the savior or the destoyer of there world.

 **END**

 **Sorry for taking so long to upload another story it just I been depress because my Grandma died just days before my birthday in February then in March my new two anery sand boas wouldn't eat so I was worried about them but they finally did which I'm happy about. But now I'm starting to feel better now so I should be able to write more. Now before anyone ask yes I have the paring for Naruto already and no I won't be doing a harem so don't even ask I won't change my mind. And if anyone know a good beta please tell me. And please check out my other stories.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review and have a great day :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone sorry it took so long to upload another chaper it just that I imagine them inside my head so I have to thing on which one I should write down because usually I have more then one inside my head. And WOW 24 fav and 36 followers on this story yay :D I hope I don't yet you all down. I do not own RWBY or Naruto they belong to Monty Qum and Rooster Teeth and Masashi Kishimoto P.S sorry for taking so long to update I been depreass lately because my grandma died and I haven't been able to visit her graves let. And also my sister gotten mad when she was playing a game and deleted my origanl chapeter that was almost done.**

 **Chapter 2;**

 **3 month timeskip**

It been three months since Raven dropped the boy off and the warning that she gave them. Since then the boy hadn't woken up yet, don't matter what they tried that wouldn't harm him. They decided it must be because of how much power he has inside of him which is why he hasn't woke up yet, it so his body can get use to the power that he has inside of him now.

"Do you think it was a good idea to lie to Taiyang about Summers?" Glynda ask while she looked at the sleeping child and the chart she has in her hands.

"Yes I'm sure it's a good idea. We don't know what he will do if he find out that summers is alive still, all we know he would kill the child for Summers come back. We do not know how his semblance works all we know is if he dies Summer will die too." Ozpin said with a calm voice as he look at the child.

"If you say so but I still don't think he would kill the boy just to bring back Summers. But it surprising that he has her and the Grimm DNA mix with his but why does he only has the grim tails and not showing any sign of her apperance though?" she ask him while looking at the ten tail sprouting fron the back.

"You're wrong because the tip of the tails are red and in the reports we gotten was that the tail were complete black where the bones weren't covering it. Also remamber Raven said his eyes were silver before fadding back to amber." he said before getting walking to the door.

"What are we going to do with him once he wakes up?" she ask him while putting the clip board at the end of the bed..

"I don't know but because of the tails no one will want to adopted him." he said as he got to the door..

"What about faunus's won't they adopted him?" she ask ahs she got behind him.

"No remamber what happen with the last one that checked up on him. He barely even enter the room before running away and hiding for days until we found him. He said that his instict was screaming at him to run as far as he could and hide like a predator was near him. Until he can controlled it, a faunus family will never come near him." he said with a frown on his face.

Just as they about to open the door they both were force to the ground and to the wall from a blast and pressure that came from behind them. They were force to close there eyes from a bright light that came out of nowhere before hearing a big bang, Once they felt the pressure stop they both turn there head around to look at the child to see a white scythe with black highlights with a five feet long black chain with white outlines that made it look on fire. **(think of Ruby weapon but add a chain.)** the legendary weapon that cannot be destroyed don't matter what it go through. It can cut through anything in it paths that the owner wants it to the name of this weapon is Kazeshini.

 **"What in the hell. I thought that it disappear because no one had found it at the sight."** they both thought as they look the legendary weapom in awe and they thought they would never see in person ever again. As they both walked to the weapon they heard a moan coming from the child looking at they child they both notice he started to stir.

" **Doctor come here!"** they yell out as they both went to grab the weapon but before one of could grab it one of the child tail came out and wrap around before bringing the weapon beside him. But what surprise them even more was the tail was surrounded by white aura that felt likes Summer's to them.

"Whats wrong?" the doctor ask while coming into the room. Only to see that the child eyes start to opening while one of the tails holding a weapon. "Where did he got that weapon from?" the doctor ask while looking at the child.

"We don't know. We were just about to leave before a blast came out of him forcing us to the ground before pushing us to the wall. The weapon came out of him but before we could grab it the tail wrap around it and held it close to him." Ozpin answer the doctor.

"Uuhg..where... am.. I.?" Naruto moan out while starting to sit up and rub his eyes.

"Hi you'rer at Beacon Academy," Ozpin said while looking at the child.

"Who are ? And how did I got here?." Naruto ask while looking around before looking at himself before he started to freak out as he saw that he has ten tails while one was holding a weapon. As he lifted up his head to see a mirror and what he saw shocked him even more as his eyes were different colors the left one was his original eye while his right one was silver.

"My name is Ozpin I'm the head master of this person on the right is Glynda Goodwitch and she is my assistance, the person on the left is a doctor. An old friend bought you here after finding you on the ground, and may I ask what is your name?" he asked while looking at the child eyes as the left one was amber while the right one was silver.

"My name is Naruto Falls and where is my sister?" Naruto ask while looking at the headmaster.

"I'm afriad that she is dead, as you where the only one..." he said before being interupted.

"Noo you're lying she wasn't there she went back to school that was in Atlas because she left somethings there." he said with a glare in his eyes as he couldn't think of his big sister being dead.

"Wow Wow calm down okay, I will have Glynda look her up but we need to Know her name so can you please tell us? And I have a few question to ask you if it's okay wwith you?" Ozpin ask while looking at Glynda as he saw her pull out a scroll.

"My big sister name is Cinder Falls. And SUre I try to answer them the best as I can." he said while looking down at his hands.

"what is the last thing you remamber?" Ozpin ask.

"The last thing I remembner was talking to this pretty lady summer, then nest thing I knew was the grimm paw coming down at us both. I felt her grab me as I close my eyes scared I felt a burning sensation from my belly but next thing I knew i was in a weird place." he said while rubbing his belly.

"Where were you and was anyone with you/" Ozpin with a raise eyebrows as he try to figure out what does this all mean.

"I don't know it was a sunny place at first it was just me wandering around. Then I finally saw someone as I ran closer to the person I notice it was Summer. Once I got close enough I notice that she was asleep.." he was saying before he got interrupted

"Wait hold where is this place and can we go there?" Ozpin ask while trying o figure out what the kid was talking about.

"I don't know how I got there and I don't know where it is." he said while trying to think where he was at.

"Sorry for interruping you. You can continue on what you were telling us." Ozpin said

"As I bended down I started to shake her to wake her, but she didn't wake up and I was getting scared. I remamber whenever my big sister wouldn't wake up I always gave her a noogie so decided to do that. It worked because she woke up but she hit my head..." he said before he zone out a little.

 **"You should never wake up a women like that."** Summer said

"Where are you?" he asked while he looking around for Summer as he couldn't see her anywhere.

"Who are you talking too?" Ozpin ask while he look at Naruto weird as he watch him freak out.

"what do you mean don't you hear her?" he ask while he look at Ozpin.

 **"He can't hear me, I'm inside you're head." she said.**

"How did you got inside of me.. wait so that wasn't a dream?" he ask while trying to figure how did all this happen and why did it happen to him. while Ozpin was wondering who was he talking to.

"Umm Naruto who are you talking too and where is this person?" he ask while he look him weirdlt but he got no reply.

 **"Naruto you only need to think about what you want to say to me, You don't want people to think your crazy or on something." she said**

"Okay thanks for telling but I thought it was all a dream." he said while looking down at his hands.

 **"Nope it wasn't it all happen. Now I want to try something okay?" she said**

"What do you want to try?" he ask her.

 **"I want to see if I am able to talk through you to the outside, because I can see through you're eyes but I also can help you sense people if they in your blind spot."she said**

"Okay but how do we do that?" he ask with a confuse look on his face.

 **"I don't know but try to concentrat on me and relax while I will try and take over okay." she said with a kind voice.**

"Okay I give it a try." he said before he close his eyes and focus on her while relaxing.

 **"Good now keep focusing on me while I do the rest." she said. Before pulling him inside his mind, while trying to oush out alittle trying to figure how this works as it was a new to her and the kid.**

As this was happening Ozpin and Glynda was watching in confusion as Naruto closed his eyes with sweat going down his face before his right eye start glowing silver a little."What is he trying to do?" they both thought as they watch him.

It almost been five minutes as Glynda was about to get up and tap the child on the shoulder to see if he was okay. He finally open his eyes.

 **"Wow this is a lot harder then I thought." a women voice said.**

"Wait Summer is that you?" they all ask shock as they heard the female voice coming out of Naruto.

 **"Hey Ozpin, Glynda how have you been?" she said with a smile. While feeling wierd being inside a child and talking through him.**

"What is this? How are you talking to us, what is going on?" they both ask in shock at what is happening in front of their eys.

 **"I don't know right now we are experimenting see what we can do and can't do. He gave me control of his body but I don't know how long I can hold this for because it the first time we ever done this. So can you ask important question that you want to ask?" Summer ask while looking at them.**

"Can you get out of his body? And what going to happen if you're inside him for to long will you fade away or stay inside of him? What would happen if he die would you die with him? He ask her with a serious expression on his face as those were the main wuestion that he needed to ask.

 **"I don't know. But I do know I wont fade away or anything but I don't know why but I just know that. I guess I will die to unless he yet me go before he dies but right now it to early to know anything until we train more in it abilities. But he does have enough room for one more living thing but anymore can kill him painfull. I do not know how I know that all." Summer said with a frown on her face**

"Hmm interesting but right now we need to keep him on campus with one of the teacher to gaurd him because we don't know what will happen if people find out on what he hold inside of him. As of right now it top secrect only me, Glynda, Raven, Crow, James will know about this and no one else." he said with a serious expression.

 **"I agree with you on that but my time is up I can't hold control anymore. Goodbye for now friends." she said before the child fell back on the bed asleep.**

"Wow that was a lot of information but at lease we know that she is alive and okay. Glynda come with me to the office and call Crow, James and tell them to come to my office asap." he said before getting up and start walking to out the door.

"Yes sir but what about Raven?" she ask while following behind him.

"Crow will tell her." he thinking about what going to happen in the future.

 **Somewhere else**

 **"Hello everyone and thanks for coming so soon but it really important. " a women said as she saw three people coming in before sitting down.**

 **"What is this meeting about I was enjoying my nap after that fight with those hunters." one of the figure said.**

 **"I would like you all to meet are new teammate please treat her nicely or else." the women said before motion the person behind her to come out. " Her name Is Cinder Falls and she will help us with our plans." she said.**

 **Cinder looked around before taking a small step back while holding Kurama tightly.**

 **"Don't worry little one no one is going to hurt you I promise okay. I will make you strong so you can revenge your brother." the women said looking at her before look back to the rest of the people sitting down. "Now I want you all to train and get stronger to make our plans to come trues we will save the world. And make it were no one will never get hurt agian. Now leave and become stronger." the women yell while grabbing Cinder hand to show her around her new home.**

 **End**

 **Sorry it took so long to upload and sorry if it wasn't that good but I been depress but I will make the next chapter better and still looking for a beta. And also I would like to thank Ryujomaru15 with helping with the stories with some ideas and names he gave me.**

 **Have a great day and summer and please leave a review thanks. :D**


End file.
